This invention relates to the generation of electrical energy, and particularly to a piezoelectric electric generator using a centrifugal impulse to mechanically distort the piezoelectric elements.
Mechanical distortions of piezoelectric materials cause displacements of electrical charges within the materials. The forces needed to cause this distortion must be alternately applied and relieved for generation of electrical energy. The energy required to alternately apply and relieve the mechanical distortions on the piezoelectric materials is generally grater than the electrical energy output of the generator. The present invention addresses this problem.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, a group of elements (hereinafter referred to as the impulse assembly) comprising two preloaded piezoelectric elements mounted centric to a pair of weighted lever arms are rotated around a central axis. The lever arms are mounted at opposite ends of the impulse assembly with the weighted end of each lever arm directed outward along the same vertical plane. The piezoelectric elements are preloaded at equal and opposite position from the pivot point of each lever arm, locking the lever arms in position. This arrangement allows unloading of one piezoelectric element and simultaneous loading of the adjacent piezoelectric element. This invention has the advantage of delivering high impact, high frequency impulses to the piezoelectric elements, independent of the energy needed to drive the drive shaft.
Each piezoelectric element is a cylindrical slug clamped between two opposing lever arms. As the torque forces are applied to each end of the slug, the piezoelectric element is distorted and shortens 3 to 4 micro inches per 100 psi. This small movement in the position of the lever arms has a negligible effect on the balance and inertia of the generator.
In accordance with the final aspect of the invention, one or more impulse assemblies may be used to form a single generator output. The impulse assemblies being matched must be placed around the central axis to form a precision balanced flywheel assembly. Once the generator is at maximum operating speed. The primary energy needed to drive the drive shaft, will be the generators own inertia. Overloading the generator output does not create feedback or loading of the drive shaft. Only a small amount of input energy is needed to overcome the inherent resistance of the generator. Accordingly, the primary advantage of the invention is its ability to generate enough energy to operate itself and other electrical devices simultaneously and indefinitely. Further objects and advantages of particular aspects of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.